


One Year (And Many More)

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Dinner dates, F/F, Femslash February, Izzy is a Mess™, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Izzy just wants to do something nice for Clary for their one year anniversary. But, of course, it never works out that way.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Shadowhunters 2020 Femslash February





	One Year (And Many More)

It had been one year, one  _ entire _ year, since Clary waltzed into Izzy’s life and changed everything. Izzy couldn’t believe how fast the time had flown or how slowly it had passed. She figured that was a good sign, or so all the relationship articles told her. One year with Clary had felt like a second and a millenium all in one with every soft kiss they experienced, every loving night they spent together, and every morning they shared a pillow. 

Izzy had always thought about how well Clary had treated her. She had received flowers on random days of the week, jewelry that ‘called out’ to Clary, and surprise lunch dates when Izzy could barely think of stepping outside her lab. She had never felt more special in the last year and it was decidedly all because of Clary. 

Naturally, Izzy took it upon herself to plan the milestone date as she had never really taken initiative to plan extravagant dates in the past. All she wanted was to treat Clary like she deserved to be treated. So in the morning when the restaurant she had made a reservation for called with a scheduling error, she was pretty pissed. Even more pissed when the flowers she had ordered to be delivered to Clary’s 10am art class ended up on her doorstep. And the final straw that broke any patience she had left was when she was called into work because her incompitent intern couldn’t aliquot a sample correctly. 

When 4pm rolled around and Clary was due back at their apartment in two hours, Izzy was panicking. Her panicked self decided it would be a good idea to call Alec, because he had somehow managed to keep Magnus around for five years, he must have some sound advice. She was wrong. 

“Cook her dinner? Cook her  _ dinner _ , Alec?!” Izzy yelled, pulling her phone away from her ear to make sure he could hear her frustration. She groaned as she threw herself on the couch, watching the clock tick closer to Clary’s arrival. She heard Alec’s heavy sigh on the other end of the line and mimicked it. 

“Iz, it’s Clary,” he said, his voice filled with exasperation. Izzy went to argue but Alec cleared his throat in frustration. “You could burn down your entire kitchen on your anniversary and Clary would be happy to have the free charcoal.” Izzy couldn’t help but laugh because he wasn’t wrong. She felt her shoulders relax as her nervousness seemed to fizzle away. 

“Thank you, big brother,” Izzy said softly. She hung up the phone and got to work. She pulled out her tablet and set it up on the counter, pulling up the most simple recipe for Clary’s favorite meal she could find. She wanted something special that day. And since it was Clary’s favorite and held significance to their first official date, she figured it was a good choice. She pulled out all of the ingredients and threw them into a bowl, deciding that it wasn’t too hard to throw together a salad. She mixed together the vinegar, oil, mustard, sugar, salt and pepper and nodded happily. She smelled the dish to be sure it was perfect and hummed contentedly. She shrugged as she placed the giant bowl on the table before pouring two glasses of red wine. She heard the door open and beamed at Clary as she entered. 

“Sweetie?” Clary called as she walked in and saw the table set up. Izzy smiled wider and gestured toward the table, the wilting flowers and the soggy salad causing a frown to form on her face. 

“I, uh, made you…” Izzy’s voice trailed off when Clary looked questioningly at the set up. “Happy anniversary?” Izzy said as she raised her hands in surrender. Clary dropped her school bag and ran up to Izzy, cupping her face in her hands and kissing her softly. 

“Happy anniversary, Isabelle. You didn’t have to do  _ any _ of this!” Clary squealed as she skipped over to the table and sat down, her hands resting in her lap as she waited for Izzy. Izzy’s smile appeared back on her face and she silently thanked Alec for the suggestion. 

“You always do so much for me, Clary. I… You deserve the world,” Izzy said as she sat in her own seat and reached her hand across the table. Clary laced their fingers together, using her other hand to scoop the salad onto her plate. Izzy watched her, neither of them able to contain their smiles. She let go of Clary’s hand to plate her own salad and frowned at the damp leaves. Clary clapped her hands together and hit the bottom of her fork on the table, as if to get Izzy’s attention. 

“One year ago today, we finally admitted our feelings over a burrata salad,” Clary said gently as she tilted her head at Izzy. Izzy nodded, glad that Clary remembered her unplanned, stuttered confession over a lunch Clary surprised her with. 

“And our lives have only gotten better with each other in it,” Izzy cheered as she lifted her wine glass, clanging it against Clary’s. They both took a sip and Izzy sighed as the wine burned down her throat, a pleasant heat she welcomes after the stress of the day. She watched as Clary picked up a few leaves coated in dressing and crinkled her nose at Izzy before placing the bite in her mouth. The minute it hit her tongue, Clary coughed and her eyes widened. Izzy set her wine glass down with a bang as she ran to Clary’s side, patting her back softly. 

“I’m okay, I’m fine,” Clary reassured as she took a few gulps of her wine. Izzy winced and rested her forehead on Clary’s temple. 

“It’s a salad. I didn’t think I could fuck up our anniversary  _ salad _ ,” Izzy complained, squeezing her eyes shut. The only indication that Clary was laughing at her was the slight shake of her shoulders and Izzy pulled away, a pout on her lips. “Babe,” Izzy elongated the vowel as she whined and Clary laughed a little harder. She reached up and threaded her fingers in Izzy’s hair, tugging her down to place a gentle kiss on her pout. 

“I’m sure Maia would love to bring us an anniversary dinner from Taki’s, Iz. It’s not that big of a deal,” Clary said as she pushed her chair back and pulled Izzy onto her lap. Izzy wrapped her arms around Clary’s neck and nuzzled her face into her neck. 

“One year of dating and I still haven’t figured out this ‘good girlfriend’ thing.” Izzy felt Clary shaking her head and the comforting hand on her back. 

“One year of dating and I’m still surprised at how much I love you,” Clary whispered as she nudged Izzy’s head up to look into her eyes. Izzy nodded and pressed their lips together, savoring the familiar taste of Clary on her lips. 

“Cheers to another year?” Izzy inquired as she reached for Clary’s wine glass and took a giant gulp before handing the glass over. 

“Cheers to forever,” Clary insisted as she took her own sip. And Izzy couldn’t not kiss her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Izzy's inability to cook, even a salad. 
> 
> Feel free to shout at me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
